Tale as Old as Time
by jessica97
Summary: The two most beautiful love stories combined. The Sound of Music with a touch of Beauty and the Beast!
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay I am finally posting again!  I really hope that I can update often, but I don't know how often because I am getting ready to go to Carnegie Hall and have my school musical so I will try as hard as I can not to have bad lapses of not updating during this month!  

Story Notes: I really wanted to do a Beauty and the Beast fanfic, but didn't want to stop writing SOM so here is my compromise.  My two favorite movies combined together!  The Prologue is vague for a reason, so please don't tell me it doesn't make sense, it will I promise!  I hope you enjoy my story of The Sound of Music, Beauty and the Beast style!  Please review because that is what keeps me going.  (especially now considering I am so busy!)   

Prologue

            A woman about forty years of age sat in a brightly lit room in the hills of Vermont.  Those hills had become her home even though her family was from Europe.  She looked out the window as her granddaughter walked in the house.  Her granddaughter was beautiful, yet she was very tomboyish and messy.  

            "Joan where did you go today?  You are filthy!" She exclaimed seeing her granddaughter covered in mud.

            "I decided to go for a swim." Was her reply.  "I am sorry grandmamma, but the hills were beautiful.  I just had to climb them and then go for a swim before I came home."

            "Well let's get you cleaned up before your Mother arrives." The woman told her chuckling a bit.  The girl climbed into the tub and rinsed.  "So how was your day at school?" The woman asked.

            "It was terrible!" Joan cried.  "Guess what they are making us do?" 

            "What are they making you do?" 

            "They are making us study our past.  Do you know how boring that is?  I mean Mother has never had anything interesting happen in her life.  I am guessing the same for her relatives I am going to be intensely bored." Joan told her pretending to faint.  The woman laughed at her granddaughter's acting.  Joan's dream was to someday be big on Broadway and get to sing on Carnegie Hall.  

            "Well I don't know about boring." The woman remarked.  The child looked up curiously.  

            "What do you mean?" She asked stunned by the thought of her families past not being boring.  

            "Well, you have heard the tale of Beauty and the Beast, have you not?" She asked.  

            "Yes that's a lovely tale, but what does that have to do with you?" Joan looked up with bright eyes.  

            "Well would you like to hear about your Mother's and my life?  I assure you it won't be boring, but it is a long story."  She warned her.

            "That is alright.  I would rather have you tell it.  You are such a wonderful story teller!"  Joan cried becoming slightly more excited.

            "Very well then I will tell you.  Now what is that phrase you use?  Oh yes how could I have forgotten?  Once Upon a Time in a far away land."

            "Grandmamma?" 

            "Yes?" 

            "This is a true story right?" She asked skeptically.  

            "Well yes it is haven't I told you that?" She cocked her head a little. 

            "Then why are you using once upon a time when it isn't a fairytale." The woman smiled at the intelligence of the girl.  Just like Brigitta, the woman thought.    

            "Well I suppose I am just using it to make the beginning sound better." She told Joan.  "Is that alright?"  The little girl laughed a little and nodded her head.

            "Yes that is fine." 

            "Good.  I will begin again then.  Once upon a time in a far away land.oh my I suppose it was not such a far away land it was only in Austria after all and it wasn't that long ago."  

            "Grandmamma, it is fine.  I don't mind if the land is far away or not.  Can you please just tell the story?" Joan told her giggling.  

            "Yes okay we will not interrupt the story again.  I will just tell it.  I guess it is more difficult when it really happened to you.  Here I go.  Once upon a time."

~Just if you haven't been able to tell Maria is telling the story to her grandchild.  I figured she would be about forty because Liesl would get married at about twenty and have kids a few years later which would make Maria about thirty so ten years after that she would be forty!  Review Please!


	2. Something Always Goes Wrong

A/N: Please please review!  I hope you like this chapter!  

Ch. 1: Something Always Goes Wrong

            Once upon a time not very long ago, there lived a Father with his seven children.  The family was once a very happy family that loved one another very much.   Recently, though the children's Mother had died.  Leaving the Father, Georg, alone with his seven children.  His wife, Agathe, was very dear to him and he missed her.  Though he loved the children he couldn't bare looking at them because they reminded him of her.  He began to grow far away from his children.  He was still a gentleman and to the villagers he would forever be the noble and brave Captain von Trapp who won many battles in WWI.  In reality though he was very sad and if I must mention it, bitter.

            A year past and Agathe knew the fate of her husband was not getting any better.  So she asked God for help.  So one on stormy winter night in Austria and old beggar woman came to the door of the villa.

            "Please, may I come in until the storm has passed?"  She begged.  Georg would normally not have the heart to turn her away.  At that specific time however he was in his more bitter states of feeling sorry for himself.  He felt sick and tired and all he wanted to do was sleep.  He turned her away nicely telling her he was sure the next house would help her.  

            "I am very sorry." He added as he began to close the door.  As he turned away she stepped closer to him and turned into a glowing white angel who looked very similar to Agathe.  He looked at her in shock.  "I am sorry, please, come in."  The angel took one step inside.  

            "I can't stay long.  I have to do this to you…I don't want to, but I have too.  We have to set a sort of spell; you can call it I suppose on your family.  

            "Me why?" He asked astonished.  

            "Well because you are miserable and are not going to fix it on your own free will.  So we have to come in and help.  For five years, or until Gretl in six in other words you will have the opportunity to find someone you love that loves you back.  All she has to do is say the words and the spell will be broken.  Without you telling her first about this of course." 

            "And what if I do not find someone I love?" He asked.  

            "You mean who loves you?  Well if not then you will forever have a miserable unfortunate, unhappy life." She told him frowning.  "Sorry, like I said we have to do this."  The angel went on about some last parts of the rules to the spell.  Georg stood in plain silence wondering why the angels in heaven were bugging him.  

            "…I would perhaps start by getting younger governesses."  He rolled his eyes not liking the idea. 

            "Maybe I will just marry Elsa." He said thinking of a friend he had met in Vienna.  He was certain that he did not love her, but at least it was someone.  

            "Remember it must be true love." The angel reminded him.  

            "But how am I supposed to fall in love with anyone after Agathe?  No one can replace her.  No one is as good as her!" He told her miserably.  She patted his shoulder.  

            "Georg there are a lot of wonderful people in the world like me." She told him.  He looked up in shook.  

            "Agathe?" He questioned.  She nodded her head.  

            "I have to leave now, but please, try to change.  I don't want the rest of your life to be miserable just because of me.  I want it happy.  Here." She told him as she handed him an Edelweiss.  "Take this.  It will remind you of how much time is left.  Goodbye Georg." With that she was off.  Georg sat down with a huff, clutching the small white flower.

            "Darn it!"  He cried upset.  "Why does everything bad have to happen to me?"

            Even though the spell had been put on him he seemed to almost forget about it.  Nothing changed for four and a half miserable years the children grew up and more distant from their once beloved Father.  They still loved him, but it was like they had lost both their parents, not just one.  

            One night Georg suddenly remembered what had been haunting him for so long in the back of his mind.  He had to do something.  

            "Fine!" He yelled to himself in his study.  "I will hire a younger governess!"  He decided to walk to town to post his sign for a governess himself.  He walked to the city and was about to pound the notice to a post when he realized a young woman was standing right by it and he had just bumped into her.  

            "Are you alright Miss?" He asked.  She looked like she was in a daze.

            "What?  Oh yes I am fine.  I am sorry I didn't mean to run into…"

            "No apologies it was my fault." She looked him in the eyes for the first time.  She instantly was out of her trance and into a new one as she stared into his dark blue eyes.  "Oh I'm Captain von Trapp." He told her extending his hand.  "Its nice to meet you…" He told her waiting for her to say her name for a name.  

            "You don't look anything like a Sea Captain sir." 

            "Thanks…" He told her as he looked up and saw her beauty and began to be very uncomfortable.  

            "That was meant as a compliment right?" He added to assure himself.  

            "Of course being rude and vulgar isn't in me." She told him sweetly.  He smiled at her.  

            "What is your name?" He asked interested.

            "Maria!" Came a sharp shout from the crowd.  "There you are.  Come you will be late for your meeting with Lukas." Maria rolled her eyes and her gaze returned to the Captain for a brief moment.  

            "It was nice meeting you sir." 

            "You as well…Maria." He told her.  She looked up and smiled.  

            "Oh and I hope you find what you were looking for when you ran into me." She added as she walked away.  Little did Maria know that Georg had found what he needed…her.  He stared at her as she left in awe.  He had never felt that way before by just bumping into someone.  He posted the sign and walked home in a trance.  The only thoughts he had was of Maria and how he could find out more about her. 

            Maria's father was not happy to discover her talking with a man.  

            "You do realize that was Captain von Trapp, the biggest hero in all Austria." He told Maria when they were far enough away from him.  

            "Yeah, am I not allowed to talk to him?" Maria asked in disgust.  

            "You were not just talking, Maria." 

            "Then what exactly was I doing?" She asked.  

            "You were flirting with him." 

            "Father what are you talking about?" Maria said in exasperation.  "I didn't say anything to…"  

            "No but it was the way you looked Maria.  You looked like you had just fallen head over heals in love with that spinster of a sea Captain.  He will not fall in love with just anyone from the street Maria.  He married a very wealthy young lady and was in love until her death.  There is no way he would ever love you…"

            "Father I am not in love with him I was just trying to be…"

            "Now Maria you know not to talk when I am talking just listen…" Maria rolled her eyes as she quietly walked away toward their simple house.  "…Now he just rots away, doesn't even care about his seven children.  It seems odd he never used to be like this.  Now then Maria now that I told you about him lets get on to more important matters like Lukas.  You know that he is one of the bravest men in all Austria and I just…Maria?" He looked around him and realized he was talking to no one.  "That girl!" He exclaimed as he got into the house.  "Maria!" He yelled.  Maria whirled around clearly lost in some sort of fantasy dream.  

            "Yes Father?" 

            "Where did you go I was talking to you, where were you?" He asked.  

            "I decided to…"

            "How many times do I have to tell you not to talk while I am talking?  Dear, if your mother was still alive.  She would do something with your rotten manners.  Finishing school didn't work the Abbey didn't even work.  I do not know what to do with you except marry you off, but there is no way Lukas is going to want to marry a girl with your manners."

            "Father I don't want to get married to him." She answered.

            "Silence!  You are disrupting my train of thought." He paused for a moment.  "Where did you go to today?  You were supposed to go and see Lukas this afternoon."

            "I went to the mountains." She replied rather sheepishly.  "I just want adventure…"

            "The mountains!  Do you know how dangerous the Alps are?  That finishes it, before you get married you will go and watch seven children and learn how to be disciplined." He told her.  He did not want to send her to the von Trapp home, but he figured he would have to make some sacrifices.

            "No Father!  Don't make me go to someone else's house please.  I can be good, trust me!" She pleaded.  

            "Nope it's done.  I already told Captain von Trapp to expect you tonight."  He said those words and Maria froze.  The Captain.  

            "Whatever is your wish it will be done Father." She told him.

            "Good.  That's what I like hearing.  Now go and pack your things.  When you get back you will marry Lukas." Maria nodded and headed to her room.  She could not believe she was going to be a governess to the man she had met in town.  Even if he was sad and depressed who knew?  Maybe Maria could help.  He had seemed nice enough when she bumped into him.  


	3. Be Our Guest

Ch. 2: Be Our Guest 

            The Captain waited aguishly at the window.  He was hopeful that the governess would be on her way shortly.  He was surprised to find that he was eagerly waiting to find out who she was.  It was because of the name.  The new governess's name was indeed Maria, but could it be the one he already met?  He hoped, but knew it was almost impossible.  Maria is a very popular name.  He saw a small figure race up to his doorstep.  His heart nearly screamed it was she, but his brain convinced him it was not.  He laid down on his bed in disappointment.  

            "Hello?" Asked a small voice from the door.  

            "Hello!" Maria replied excited.  

            "Can I help you with something?" The girl said.  

            "Well I am the new governess, Maria." The girl looked and rolled her eyes at herself for not remembering it was the new governess was arriving that day.  

            "Oh of course.  Father told us we should expect you.  I am Brigitta." She told her.  Soon the other children had arrived at the door staring at their new governess.  

            "She is so young!" They all whispered.  Once they had all introduced themselves it began to rain hard.  Soon thunder had come which left the little girls, Marta and Gretl screaming.  

            "They have been scared of thunderstorms ever since Mother passed away." Explained Liesl.  "Father doesn't care much and tells us just to go back to bed." 

            "He doesn't sing to you?" Maria asked in astonishment.  

            "Singing is not allowed in this household." Louisa told her.  Maria cringed.  

            "I think just this once we can break the rules.  So lets sing to make us all feel better." They agreed and soon the house was full with music.  

            The Captain awoke feeling like he had been dreaming.  Had he really heard music, the same music he used to sing with Agathe? Or was it all a dream, to good to be true?  He was certain he was awake and so he was surprised when he heard singing coming from downstairs.  He went down to look and was feeling happy hearing his children sing.  His heart stopped when he saw whom they were singing with.  It was Maria.  There she was elegantly dancing around his house, just like she was meant to be there.

            At first the Captain took a step down and was captivated by the song.  He almost wanted to join them in their laughter and glee.  Suddenly though he watched as Marta tripped and fell into his study door.  

            "Ouch!" She moaned with tears in her eyes.  Maria cringed and ran over to the girl.  

            "Are you alright Marta?" She asked.  "Well let's go and put some hot water on your knee okay."  Marta nodded.  The Captain picked that moment to make his presence known. 

            "Children?  How many times must I tell you not to sing?  Singing is forbidden in this house and always will be." He told them firmly.  He was sorry for this, but remembered that his life was full of bad luck due to the spell.  He couldn't risk his children's health by letting them jump around like animals.  

            "Sir I am sorry, it was my fault not the children's." Maria told him.  His gaze shifted to Maria who carried Marta in her arms up the stairs.  "We will get ready for bed and not bother you." She told him.  Maria did not understand.  He had been so kind when she met him earlier.  Now he resembled more of her Father.  His heartbeat raced as she spoke and glanced his way.  

            "Very well Maria.  Oh and you may call me Captain."  He turned and walked back to his room.  

            Maria got the children ready for bed.  Unfortunately they were still scared of the thunderstorm.  

            "If you children are not allowed to sing, then what about humming?" She asked.  Maria decided it would be best not to break his dumb rule seconds after he made it.  "Anyways he told us you couldn't sing, not me.  Should I sing to you?" The children giggled at Maria's bending of the rules.  They nodded and Maria began to sing softly as if she was singing a lullaby.  

            Soon the small children were asleep and the older ones were yawning.  Maria wished them goodnight and started to walk out the door.  

            "Maria?" Came a voice.  She turned around and found Liesl starring at her.

            "Yes Liesl?"

            "Thank you for singing.  That was more fun tonight than we have had in years!"  She told her excited.  

            "Well I am glad you liked it.  Maybe we can have a picnic in the mountains tomorrow and all sing." Liesl nodded in delight as Maria wished her goodnight and left.  Finally after years of boredom and sadness, maybe just maybe Maria could end it.

            The next morning Maria got permission to take the children out to the mountains.  She was amused because it hadn't been that hard.  She just nicely went and asked the Captain if she could take them to town.  He smiled and nodded telling her that they must be back before sunset.  Well that was easy, Maria thought to herself the sunset is hours away.  

            The children and Maria eventually reached their destination and sat on a brown blanket eating their lunch.  

            "I love this Maria!  Thanks for bringing us out here!" Louisa exclaimed joyously.

            "Yeah, thanks.  We never are allowed outside anymore." Kurt added.  

            "Why not?" Maria asked curiously.  

            "Father doesn't like us to do anything.  He thinks we will get hurt.  He loves us still, we can tell, but ever since Mother died he just hasn't been the same." Liesl told her.  

            "Overprotective?" Maria asked.

            "Yes." Brigitta answered.  "And as distant as he can get.  Father doesn't allow music because it was what we always used to do as a family."

            "I miss singing." Friedrich mumbled.  The others nodded.  

            "Well then lets not let another second go by before we sing.  Now what songs did you children used to sing?" Maria asked this and every one of the children gave shrugs saying they didn't remember.

            Maria took her guitar and started playing basic notes teaching the children how to sing.  Before long they were dancing and singing.  Due to their glee Maria failed to realize that the sun was beginning to set.  She looked up at the clouds that began to consume the blue sky.  

            "Children we better get home.  It is getting dark."  The children nodded somberly and began to walk down the mountain.  The rain started coming down in buckets and the children were soaked by the time they had reached the house.  Night had fallen just a few minutes earlier and Maria cringed at being late.  She was never on time for anything.  The children were quick to point out the door would be locked.  

            "Why don't we climb up into your window Maria?" Louisa asked.  "Then we won't get into trouble." 

            "No I could never do that Louisa.  We will just take are punishment with our heads held high…"

            "Oh no Maria.  Please!  Father will fire you if he finds out we are late.  We don't want you fired." Marta told her hugging he tight.  

            "Alright fine we will climb up." Maria told them.  One by one the children climbed the terrace and finally Maria.  When Maria got up there she saw the Captain starring at her and children.  

            "You're late." He told her.  

            "I know, we just got lost track of the time and well we are here now." Maria told him.

            "Do you realize you put my children in danger.  They could catch ammonia and die."  Georg told her.

            "They won't unless they are already sick and they were all fine this morning." He looked at her with a surprised look.  

            "How may I ask did you come up with this information?" 

            "Well I worked in a hospital for a little bit while I was at the Abbey.  Nuns work with the sick a lot." She chimed.  

            "I can't believe you took them to the mountains.  The Alps are dangerous, especially for women and children…"

            "What are you implying?"

            "I am not implying anything I am merely saying its dangerous and there are many risks involved with this…"  

            "Captain sometimes you have to take risks.  If you don't take risks you will never live." Maria's statement rung in the Captain's ears and made him utterly speechless.  

            "Well then I am to tired to discuss this tonight, but tomorrow we shall discuss it more." The Captain told her coldly.  "Goodnight." He walked out the door trying to think of a good comeback.  The problem was he couldn't come up with one, not one he was allowed to tell her anyways.  He stopped suddenly.  Why couldn't he tell her the secret?  Why did he feel he shouldn't?  Was he falling in love with her?  Could she be the girl that he had been waiting for?  He got into his bead alarmed by the feeling he hadn't felt in years.  Love.  

            Maria dried off and climbed into her bed.  After reciting most of her prayer she added one more.  

            "Dear Lord please give me patience so I can influence this household in a positive way and help the Captain realize what is really important in life."  She drifted to sleep not looking forward to the next day.  


	4. Learning You Were Wrong

A/N: I am sorry if some of you think this is rushed.  Maybe it is a little, but rushed is better than a whole detailed account at least for now.  So I hope you like this chapter and please continue to review.  

Ch. 3: Learning You Were Wrong

            Maria awoke and went downstairs to eat breakfast.  She found the children there who told her their Father had already eaten.  She was glad she would not have to deal with him for a bit.  They ate in silence, each children concerned with what their Father was going to do to their beloved governess.  

            "Why don't we go out to the terrace and sing?" Maria suggested.  

            "Father doesn't like us to sing.  We are not allowed to, remember?" Brigitta told her.  

            "Of course, but he said in the house.  He didn't say anything about out doors.  Anyways he needs to lighten up a bit.  We will sing something for him.  Maybe he will lighten up."  The children shrugged and began to walk outside.  

            "I doubt it will work but it is worth a try, I suppose." Kurt said.  The others nodded and began to warm-up their voices.  Soon they were deciding on a song.  Maria decided to go inside and get the guitar so they could have accompaniment.

            Georg was curious for he thought he had actually heard the children singing one of the most beautiful songs he had ever heard.  He began to walk outside when he ran into Maria who was carrying a guitar.  Suddenly he remembered his rules.  

            "Maria?  What do you think you are doing?  Do you think I asked for a music instructor?  I thought I said no singing." 

            "You said no singing in the house Captain.  You never said anything about outside." Maria told him.  

            "And what may I ask is this?" He asked, holding out a picture frame with a picture of his family in it with Agathe. 

            "It's a picture of your family." She answered simply.  

            "Yes but why is out of the attic, where it is supposed to be?"  Maria studied his face.

  She remembered the last night when the two smallest girls told her they didn't even recall what their Mother looked like.  They told her their Father had taken all the pictures and locked them in the attic.  Maria knew she shouldn't pry, but she found it terrible that the younger girls barely remembered their dear Mother.  So with the help of Liesl she had gone to the attic and recovered a picture of all of them together.  

She didn't want to hurt the Captain more than he had already been hurt, but she knew from experience that running from the problem was not the way to go.  As she looked to his face she didn't see anger anymore she just saw a whole bunch of hurt.  

"Captain, I am sorry, but the children don't even remember their dear Mother.  I thought at least they could have a picture of her.  Hurting you is the last thing I want to do, but don't you realize how much you are hurting them from running away from them?" She asked disgusted.  

"I do not believe you have any right to discuss my life and my relationship to the children…" 

"I was placed here to help your family out, not to be their Mother.  Yes I love watching them, but what do you do?  Sit around and do nothing all day?  Sit and waste your life away?  You can't run from the past, you know, even if it is tragic." 

"What do you know about running from a tragic past?  I bet your life was perfect.  You can return to your perfect life tomorrow morning." He replied.

"Actually…" Maria started tears forming in her eyes.  "My Mother died before I was eight, my uncle was abusive and drunk and I had to live with him while my Father traveled.  He arranged my marriage to Lukas, who is becoming a Nazi and most of my family hates me or is dead.  Can you beat that?"  

The Captain was silent.  He had forgotten for a long time that other people besides him had suffered and were hurting perhaps more than him.  He looked at Maria with compassion in his eyes.  Maria sensed she had turned him around slightly.  She spoke timidly, but strong.

"Agathe doesn't want the memory of her to be sad and depressing, Captain." She told him.  "She doesn't want you to live like this.  Do you want to hear a story?  Something my Mother told me before she died?"  The Captain looked up and nodded.  "There was once a professor at a college.  His basketball team was not doing well, so he decided to try to inspire them to succeed, not just in basketball, but also in life.  They were looking at the trophy case with pictures of the very first teams that played at that school.  The students commented on how they look just like them.  The teacher smiled and told them that they do look similar.  He also told them that all of the people in the picture were dead.  But he told his players, if you listened carefully they could hear voices coming through the paper chanting 'Carpe Diem, Carpe Diem, Carpe Diem, seize the day.'  That is what Agathe is saying.  Oh can't you hear it Captain?"  She told him with tears forming in her eyes.  "Can't you hear her singing softly, 'Carpe Diem, seize the day my love?  Captain please tell me you can hear her now." 

Georg's eyes were overflowing with tears and he let out a sniffle, his last attempt of holding them back.  Tears rolled down his face as he looked up and nodded at Maria.  

"I can…" Maria smiled at him happily.  "I can hear it.  I haven't been able to for five years, but now I can…I can hear her, because of you…" His eyes met Maria's and he shivered.  He loved her.  As if on key the children began singing out on the terrace.  "Who's singing?" He asked as Maria handed him a tissue to wipe his eyes.  

"The children." She replied happily.  He glance back at her and started to walk to the back door.  The children, led by Liesl sung one of the classic songs that Georg remembered well.  He slowly joined their voices and soon his children were in his arms and tears were filling their eyes.  When they were finished the children stood in awe amazed that their Father was actually singing.  

"I am sorry I did not pay attention to my beloved children like I should have for the last few years." He told them.  

"It was like you died too." Louisa told him tearfully.  

"I know and I am so sorry.  I will never go away again.  I love you." He directed it toward the children, but found his mind meeting Maria's gaze.  She was grinning happily at the reunited family.  

"We love you too Father!"  The children cried and hugged their Father.  "Will you sing with us some more?" 

"Sure." He told them.  They grinned.  

"Father will you sing something to us?" Asked Brigitta.  He nodded and Maria gave him the guitar.  He started singing the gentle strings of Edelweiss.  While he was singing his gaze focused on Maria and he realized he was not remembering the words.  By the middle of the song he had to stop.  His cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"I suppose I forgot the words." He told the children.  Maria laughed at him softly.  

"Captain, they are really not that difficult…here I will sing it too." So with Maria's words he sung the rest of the song with Maria singing by his side staring at him strait in the eyes.  She had never felt that way about anyone, she was sure of that.  Maria was captivated by his soft voice; she had never heard anything more beautiful.  The two of them stopped singing, but never broke their intense stare until the children started to clap.  

"You two sounded perfect together!" Gretl screamed.  It was true; no two other voices could sound as beautiful.  It surprised all the children how well both of their voices went together.  Almost like they were meant to be.  The children walked inside to prepare for dinner.  

"I never knew you could sing that well." Maria broke the barrier of speech.  

"Oh thanks I suppose.  I am not that wonderful…" 

"Yes you are." Maria cut him off.  He smiled at her.  

"I guess I shouldn't argue with you.  I don't suppose you have ever lost an argument?" He asked in amusement.  She thought for a minute.  

"No I don't lose often." She admitted.  

"I don't know if I will ever be able to thank you enough for what you did.  You helped in so many ways…I don't…"

"Don't worry about thanking me.  I just did my wonderful job.  The joy I get from seeing you with the children is better than anything in the world." She replied.  

"Thank you anyways Maria." Georg told her putting emphasis on her name.  They slowly moved closer together.  The Captain put his hand on Maria's back pulling her into a hug.  Just before their lips met Maria pulled away, half wanting to continue, half knowing it was not right.  She gently pushed away.  

"I suppose we should get ready for dinner." She replied.

"Yes, I suppose we should." He echoed as she made her way inside.  Georg couldn't help but be disgusted at himself.  She was after all supposed to be married.  She mentioned it just a few hours prior.  How could of her tried to kiss her?  Even though his mind was telling him it was wrong.  His heart was saying it was very right.  It felt so right were also Maria's same thoughts as she walked to the dinner table.

'I love him.' She stated to herself.  She was sure of it.  'How could have I let that happen?'  When she thought about it though it was almost love at first sight.  She had never felt so nervous with anyone as when she first met him in the market place.  Maybe her Father was right.  Maybe she was in love, but was he also right that he could never be in love with her.  Yet, if the way he had been looking at her earlier was any indication he was deeply in love with her.  She sighed as she walked downstairs, realizing she was late again, this time for dinner.  


	5. Something There

Ch. 4: Something There

            Weeks past and Maria and Georg's friendship grew with each passing day.  The children of course were the first ones to notice this.  They noticed that their Father would now accompany their outings more and more.  It was obvious he wanted to spend time with them, but he also wanted to be with Maria.  The two of them were to the point of almost being inseparable.  

            Brigitta had told the children her theory of how the two of them were in love, but none of the others really believed them.  They knew they were good friends, but in love?  Most thought it was impossible.  

            Then one day Brigitta asked the big question.  

            "Father?  What ever happened to the Baroness?" The children looked up with interest.  

            "Well, you won't be seeing anymore of her." He told them.

            "Why not?" Asked Liesl.  

            "Well, we decided it was not working out between us.  I was not in love with her.  You can't marry someone when you are not in love with them you know." The children nodded.  

            "Then why did you say you might marry her Father?" Brigitta asked clearly not satisfied with the answer.  

            "Well children I suppose I should tell you.  A year after Agathe died I shut a beggar woman out and didn't let her have shelter from the cold.  She then turned into an angel and she cast some type of spell on us.  She told me she had to because she didn't want my family to suffer anymore.  So she said that things would have to return to normal before Gretl turned six."  He told them.

            "Yeah, they have so we should be good, right?" Louisa asked.

            "Not exactly.  You see, she also said I had to find someone who truly loved me, and they had to be the first to speak of that love.  If not then we will have bad luck for the rest of our lives.  She gave me an Edelweiss and it loses petals every week.  We are down to one." He told them nervously.  The children were stunned.  

            "Wait a moment Father!" Brigitta screamed.  "Do you think Maria is the girl that will break this thing?"

            "Well…"

            "Do you want her to be?" Brigitta impatiently cried.  

            "Yes.  I wouldn't mind…" 

            "So you are in love with Maria?" She shouted.  

            "Yes, I am." He finished, surprising himself of how good it felt to admit his feelings.  To his delight his children were jumping up and down and rejoicing. "You children are not permitted to say anything to her however understand?" 

            "Yes Father." They chorused.  Kurt snickered.  

            "I mean it Kurt, you don't want a miserable life do you?" He asked turning to leave.

            "Yes Father.  I won't tell her." Kurt replied.  The children sat down in surprise over the news.  

            "Well we can't tell Maria Father loves her, but we can make her fall in love with him!" Brigitta told them.

            "How?" Asked Friedrich.  

            "Well we can set up a romantic dinner and a ball type of thing, but the ball will be just the two of them no one else.  We can clean up the ballroom, remember how Maria loved the ballroom and wondered how beautiful it would be if it was clean?  Then we can tell them they must dress up in beautiful gowns and suits and they can dance the night away and presto!  Maria will be our Mother before midnight."   Brigitta answered them excitedly.  

            "It is not that easy, Brigitta." Liesl told her gently.  

            "Well we can try.  I'm convinced she's in love with him.  I mean think about it.  They have been doing so many things together recently.  They are inseparable when you think of it.  Always sitting together at supper…always laughing.  Father is always making jokes on how Maria is late to everything and they laugh so hard together.  Sometimes I even hear them talking late at night downstairs."  She told them.  

            "Really?" Asked Marta.  "About what?" 

            "Oh anything and everything.  They laugh a lot too.  I haven't heard Father laugh that hard since I was little and Mother was still alive.  Anyways so I will organize it.  We have a few days to get this house looking as romantic as possible!  Who's with me?"  She asked.  The children laughed at Brigitta's properness and gently put their hands together and yelled, 

            "Aye!" Then fell back on the couch laughing some more.

            The next day Liesl had the duty of telling both of them what was happening.  She walked to Maria's room and told her that the Captain wished to have a nice dinner with her.  So her and Maria choose a beautiful gown that was not to fancy, but Maria loved it.  

            "It will look wonderful!" Liesl exclaimed while holding the elegant light blue dress.  After telling her Father about the dinner Liesl returned to Maria's room to help her get ready.  

            Meanwhile, the boys were trying to help their Father get ready.  He put on his nice navy suit that he had forever treasured because of all the medals and honors on it.  They meant so much to him because they showed how successful he had become.  Yet, since Maria came, things had changed.  

            "Oh Father you look so…" Friedrich trailed off.

            "Stupid!" Georg finished for him.  

            "Well those weren't quite the words I had in mind.  I was going to say you look very…"

            "It is no use.  I need to stop fooling myself." 

            "Father?" Kurt asked not understanding.  

            "Maria is right it is not the material things in life that are important.  Its what's inside.  I look like a Christmas tree in this.  I mean look at all these ugly pieces of metal.  They need to go.  Do I have any normal suit?" He asked.  

            "I am sure we can find one father." Friedrich replied as he pulled out a plain black suit out.  

            "I think he has gone crazy." Kurt whispered as Georg changed.  

            "No he is just love sick and nervous." Friedrich replied.  They giggled and watched as their Father walked in.  

            "How do I look?"  

            "Great.  Now Maria is probably waiting for you so you better go." Friedrich told him.  

            "Are you kidding me?  She is always late." He replied with a laugh as he walked to the stairs.  

            "Hold on Father!" Liesl cried.  "She is almost ready." 

            "I told you she would be late!" The Captain chuckled to himself.  "She is always la…" His eyes drifted to the other side of the stairs where Maria stood decked out in her gorgeous dress.  The Captain walked down the stairs in a daze and met her at the center.  "You look beautiful Maria." He whispered.  

            "Thank you Captain." Maria replied blushing.  They locked arms and walked down the stairs to the dining room where they would begin the evening.   


	6. Ever a Suprise

A/N: I am using the movie version of Beauty and the Beast due to the fact that I have only seen the original movie (the French one) once and have read the book, but the movie is more fun and more romantic (don't worry though, no mention of talking clocks, and candlesticks!)  Please please review!

Ch. 5: Ever a Surprise

            Dinner was wonderful and Maria was amazed at how lovely the house was.  She really did not expect when the children told her that the Captain wanted her to eat a nice dinner with her it would have turned out this lovely.

            Soft music played in the background as they finished their meal.  Amidst their cheerful conversation the Captain managed to ask Maria if she would like to dance.  Maria shook her head happily as he led her out into the ballroom.

            "Is it still as dusty as it was before?" Maria asked.  Georg smirked.  

            "Close your eyes." 

            "Why?" She asked.

            "Just close them.  Trust me." He told her as he opened the drapes from the ballroom revealing the starry moonlight sky up above.  He took Maria's hands and led her into the center of the golden room.  "Okay now open them." He instructed.  

            Here blue eyes popped open and she was in awe of the beautiful room.  

            "It is lovely…" She trailed off.  

            "Yes it is rather lovely isn't it?  The children did a rather marvelous job I would say with opening this place up." 

            "The children did all of this?" She asked in shock.  He smiled at her.

            "Yes everything.  They made it look even more lovely than before." 

            "Really?" Maria asked happily.  

            "Well yes.  You are the real reason why everything is just lovely Maria.  If it wasn't for you…I don't know where we would be." He stammered.  "Thank you." 

            "I should be the one saying thanks for allowing me to be a part of your family for a little while." She laughed.  Georg wanted to tell her how he wanted her in his family forever, but instead took her hand as the music started and began to dance.  

            They danced the night away, just the two of them.  Both felt an overwhelming sense of the love for the other.  For the first time in Maria's life she was sure she was in love.

            Georg whirled around the ballroom with Maria.  He loved every second of it.  He knew though it would most likely come to a bitter end.  He had to let her go eventually.  He felt a little like a character in one of his favorite stories when he was growing up.  He loved her, but had to let her go.  

            "I feel like we are in Beauty and the Beast." He murmured in her ear.

            "Beauty and the what?" She asked confused.  

            "Don't tell me you, of all people have never read Beauty and the Beast." 

            "Sorry to disappoint you Captain, but I am afraid I never have heard of it." She told him.  "I thought you didn't like to read all that much."

            "I didn't for awhile after Agathe died.  I started reading when I met you." He told her as they stopped dancing.  "Beauty and the Beast was one of my favorite stories growing up."  

            "What's it about?" She asked.  

            "Well a prince that is selfish and greedy gets transformed into a beast.  Then this lovely girl comes to his castle and teaches him how to love people.  It's a love story I suppose.  You could borrow it if you would like."  

            "Oh really I would love to read it!  I adore love stories." She told him.  He took her hand and led her into his study.  

            "Here it is!" He exclaimed handing her an old blue book from the dusty shelf.  

            "Thanks Captain." She told him.  From what he told her of the book it did sound like they were both in that story.  She changed him just like the girl did to the prince.  

            "Shall we dance some more?" He asked.  She nodded and took his hand.  Franz, the Captain's butler, stopped them.  

            "Georg, before you two dance there is a telegram that you might want to read."

            "Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Georg asked hopefully.  

            "Well they say it is urgent." Franz told him as Georg took the telegram and read it to himself with Maria at his side.  His face fell as he read the note.  

            "What is it?" Maria asked concerned.  

            "It is your Father Maria.  He is very sick.  They don't think there is much hope that he will live much longer." Maria's skin turned white.

            "But he was fine before I left!  He couldn't…"

            "Maria, they want you to go over there as soon as possible.  Franz will gather your things while you go and change…if that is what you want." He told her.  Maria was torn she did not want to leave the person who had given her so much joy so much to live for, and children that she had come to love just as their Mother.  

            "Yes, I guess I must go…" She trailed off as tears started falling from her eyes. 

            "I'm so sorry Maria.  Thank you for everything…" He told her wrapping her in a comforting hug.

Maria went upstairs and got her stuff and changed quickly.  She ran into the children's rooms and quietly told them each goodbye hoping they would understand.  She made her way down the stairs where the Captain was waiting for her.  She heard Franz calling to the Captain, telling him the car was ready to go.  

            "I guess this is goodbye." Maria stammered.  She handed him the blue book.  Georg pushed it back in her hands.  

            "No, take that and read it.  Hopefully it will remind you of me.  I will never forget you Maria." He told her mesmerized by her beauty.  "I wish you didn't have to leave." 

            "Thank you Captain." She told him as she slowly walked to the door.  She turned around to go when she stopped.  

            "Captain?" She asked.

            "Yes?" He answered hopefully.  Nerves seemed to get the best of Maria as she froze and stumbled on her words.  

            "I…I…well I love…" Georg looked at her hopefully.  Hoping that he would be able to take her in his arms and kiss her within the next minute.  "I loved meting you and your children.  You were so kind.  I will never forget you either." She told him as she glance back once more before leaving.

            "Maria…wait…" He stammered.

            "Yes?" Maria asked hopefully glancing his way as he had done moments earlier.  

            "I…well…thank you again.  Goodbye, Maria." He told her.  She glanced up disappointed by what he said.  

            "Goodbye Captain." She mumbled as she left.    

            Georg sat down at his desk in his study.  He could not believe that she had left.  She was supposed to be married, he knew that.  It was hopeless.  He wondered why he had even thought that she really loved him.  Wouldn't she have said something about it if she did?  He sighed as a tear ran down his cheek.  He really didn't want the children to grow up with a curse, but what could he do?  After this night there would be one more day and one night left until Gretl's birthday.  The person he loved just left to be with her Father and she was engaged to Lukas, someone who Maria had once described as a hateful person who would most likely join the Nazis.  

***

"Father?  Did you and Maria have a good time last night?" Brigitta asked at the breakfast table.  Kurt giggled at Brigitta's use in wording.  

"Well yes we did…but" He trailed off.  

"But what Father?"  Liesl asked cringing. 

"But, Maria is gone."  He finished.  

"Gone?" Louisa asked.

"Father I thought you loved her…I thought…" Liesl trailed off.  

"I know.  Her Father was sick.  I had to let her go, because I love her.  I am sorry children."  

"What are we going to do now?  I turn six tomorrow." Gretl said.

"I guess we will just have to live with the curse." He replied.  The children's heads hung low as they walked out of the dining room.  'How could have it gone so wrong?'  They thought.  Maria seemed perfect.

Georg walked outside trying to get fresh air.  He was upset that tomorrow was the deadline and also with the Nazis taking over Austria.  He had just received a letter asking him to report to the Navy the next day.  He knew that he had to get out fast because he did not want to join the Nazis.  So he began to make plans for the families departure the next night.  He didn't know where to go at first, at last he made the decision to go to Switzerland and then eventually head to America and out of Europe.


	7. Bitter Sweet and Strange

Ch. 6: Bittersweet and Strange

            "Father?" Maria asked as she ran into her small house.  "Father!  I am so sorry I wasn't there for you!" She exclaimed as she threw herself down on the bedside by where he lay.  

            "Maria?" He asked softly.  "You're back." 

            "Of course I am back…you were sick."  She replied.  

            "Today is your engagement party, Maria.  Lukas is waiting for you." 

            "Father I am not leaving you, not until you get better…" 

            "No Maria.  You must go you have all your life to live.  Anyway the guests are expecting you." He told her.  

            "Please don't make me marry him.  I don't want to.  I am in love with…"

            "You fell in love with that Captain.  Is that what you are telling me?  I told you he would never ever fall for a simple peasant girl like yourself.  You ought to be grateful that Lukas fell in love with you." He told her slowly.  

            "Father he doesn't love me for who I am.  He loves me because of…well for some reason he thinks I am pretty.  That is the only reason…" 

            "And you have the nerve to think that Sea Captains think of anything more than what you look like on the outside?  You are so naïve Maria.  Now go to your engagement party I will see you tonight." He answered her.  

            "Yes Father." She replied as she walked out the door.  

            She walked slowly to town where she was supposed to meet Lukas.  There she saw him sitting with his friends, drinking and talking about absurd things.  A tear trickled down her face as she watched him.  She hated him.  Her tears quickly turned to anger as she saw a Nazi symbol on his shirt and the other men that were sitting there.  

            "Ah, my darling fiancé is here." He told her as he walked up to her.  He gave her a warm hug and attempted to kiss her.  Before he could Maria pulled back.  

            "You are a Nazi." She began.  

            "Yes I am.  I became one of the head Nazis recently.  I got the honors of being one of the first to witness our taking over of Austria.  It was wonderful.  I am so excited that we are getting married Maria.  I love you." He told her.  

            "You told me you would never join them." She coldly stated.  His friends stared at her angrily.  Though she had assumed he would join them eventually he had always told her he had no intentions to.    

            "Well, you know…it can't be helped.  If you can't beat them you might as well join them right?" He asked.  Maria stared at him angrily.  Any other girl would have feel to his sweet voice and looks but Maria was not taken by him.  

            "Can we take a little walk?" Maria asked ripping her hand out of his.  

            "Of course my darling.  I am all yours." He replied while putting his arms around her.  His friends gave him thumbs up and smiles, encouraging him.  Once they were far enough away Maria began to speak.  

            "I can't believe you.  I thought you were an Austrian.  Now all you seem to be is a disgusting old Nazi who hates everybody different from you.  You know I really don't want to get married to you.  I just don't seem to deserve you." She told him attempting to try reverse psychology.  

            "Why not? You loved me before you went to that Captain's home…"

            "I have never loved you…" She begin. 

            "Wait you fell in love with him, didn't you?" He asked in amusement.  "That is why you don't want to marry me.  I have to ask, you really think he loves you too?" 

            "Yes.  He does." She replied confidently.  

            "How do you know?  Has he ever told you he does?"  He asked.

            "No…but…" She began.  His laughing cut her off.  

            "You honestly think he would fall in love with a little nobody like yourself?  You do not have anything to offer…except your beauty…I see what you did…" 

            "I did nothing like what you are thinking." Maria glared.  

            "Oh I see he forced you into giving yourself up, huh…more of a reason to arrest him." He told her.  

            "The Captain never laid a finger on me!" She exclaimed.  "I am not marrying you…I am going home this instant…"

            "I'll walk you there my love." He snarled as he put his arm around her.  

            "You can't arrest him. What has he done…you don't have any proof…"

            "Darling, I have it on good authority that he was going to escape tomorrow morning to get away from the Nazi regime…"

            "I couldn't blame him." Maria mumbled.  

            "I couldn't arrest him until he attempts to escape, but now that you have given me some wonderful ideas of what he did with you, I can arrest him now." He told her evilly. 

            "But he never did that!" Maria told him close to tears.  

            "We don't need any proof.  Nazis will rule the world we need no proof and you will become my bride of else I will have you arrested as well." He told her as Maria ran and opened the door to her home.  

            "I will never be your wife.  The Captain never did anything like that…I will tell everyone and they will turn on you in a second!" She shouted.  

            "Silence woman!" He shouted as he slapped her across the face.  Clutching her face Maria stood up.  

            "I will not be quite…not when such injustice is happening…" 

            "I told you to shut up!" Lukas yelled.  As he punched her then picking her up by the throat.  "If you do anything to ruin my plan, I will ruin you.  You will marry me.  We will be married tomorrow morning once I dispose of that Monster of a Sea Captain."

            "He is not a monster Lukas, you are!" Maria shouted.  Lukas struck her again.  

            "I told you to be quite.  You will be submissive to me whether you like it or not."  He told her.  "I wouldn't suggest trying to warn that blue blooded, righteous loving Sea Captain.  He will be dead before you can help him." With that word he gave her one more kick in her stomach and left Maria in tears.  

            Maria stood up slowly looking over at her Father.  Her eyes were red and she could tell that the gashes Lukas had laid on her were bruised and bloody.  

            "Maria…" A small weak voice called her.  She looked back over to her Father who she noticed was breathing quite heavily.  

            "Father?" She asked.  

            "Maria, I am sorry my daughter.  I did not know."  He told her softly.  "You should be able to marry anyone you like." He told her.  "I should not have forced you into marriage.  I am so sorry…if only your Mother was still alive, maybe this would not have happened."  He told her taking her hand.  

            "Oh Father it is not your fault." Maria told him.  "I am sorry I was so rebellious.  I love you Father."  She told him while picking up her blue book that lay on the ground.  

            "What's that?" Her Father asked her.  

            "It is _Beauty and the Beast_.  The Captain gave it to me to read.  He said it was one of the loveliest fairytales.  He was shocked when he learned that I hadn't read it." She told her Father.  He Father looked at her lovingly with a smile on his face.  

            "My daughter, you don't remember, do you?" He asked.  

            "Remember what?" She asked questionably.

            "Your Mother used to read that book to you every night before you went to bed.  It was your favorite story.  Don't you remember?" He asked.  Maria thought for a moment.  Slowly it came back to her.  

            "A prince turned into a Beast.  A spell cast on the castle until he could learn to love and earn someone's love in return…then a young girl named Belle comes and he falls in love with her and she eventually with him and she eventually breaks the spell…" Maria finished while more and more facts of the story kept flooding back to her.  "Then he turns into a handsome prince and they live happily ever after."  

            "Yes you remember." He told her weakly.  "That makes me so happy." Suddenly his breath became very short and her knew his time had come.  "Maria promise me one thing." 

            "What?" She asked clutching his hand, worried that he might die.  

            "Promise me you will listen to your heart, and do whatever it says.  In other words never change who you are for anyone else.  Promise me you will always keep your faith in the Lord even in your hardest times.  Will you do that?" He asked.

            "Yes…I will…I promise." She stammered.  "I love you Father…" 

            "I love you too Maria…" Was his reply.  Maria felt his grip on her hand loosen and his breathing slowed down until it stopped.

            "No." Maria mumbled.  "No!" She yelled as she broke down into tears this time not because of her wounds from Lukas, but because of despair.  


	8. Neither One Prepared

A/N: I never realized this until Amandasarah brought this to my attention, but this chapter was skipped on accident and never made it on with the story, so here it is please read and review the story should make more sense now.

Ch. 7: Neither One Prepared

            Maria got a priest to come over and doctors to come and take her Father.  While they were making plans Maria did as her Father said and listened to her heart.  She came up with an idea, and soon everything was arranged for her Father's burial.  Maria told them what she was going to do and why she would be leaving in a couple of minutes, forever.  They agreed that she must leave and were very supportive.  With their support she left her small house forever with a few of her items, leaving the priest and the doctors to bury her Father. 

            While Maria was leaving, Lukas had assembled an army of the finest Nazi men at the Captain's home.  Lukas decided to go and talk to the Captain alone.  Then if needed he would bring in reinforcements.

            "Good day Captain von Trapp." Lukas told him politely as the Captain invited him to come and sit on the terrace by the lake.  "Maria has told me some interesting things about you." He told him. 

            "Oh do you know her?  What did she say?" The Captain asked him.  He realized his mistake when remembering this person's name was Lukas.

            "Yes Maria is my fiancé who was very happy to be back with me." He lied.  "Well she told me that you fell in love with her and forced her into doing some things…she was not happy very crushed, to tell you the truth." He smirked.  "Did you honestly think that she would love you when she has someone like me who is so much better than you?  Maria would never fall for an old Sea Captain like you."

            "I would never touch Maria if my life depended on it…"

            "Well you are convicted nonetheless and I also know you are planning on an escape.  So now we caught you before one of your horrific acts and you are under arrest for forcing Maria to go to bed with you.  Just like all the other woman, Captain.  I wonder what your dead wife and children would think of you if they knew the truth about you and how you really got seven children." Lukas told him while pulling out a gun.  Lukas put his hand on the gun attempting to put the trigger.

            "I never did anything like that.  I love Maria, I would never harm her." He told him while reaching for his gun.  In the process of trying to murder Georg, Lukas slipped on the moist marble of the terrace and fell.  The Captain took the opportunity and held the gun to Lukas's neck. 

            "Wait don't shoot…I will do anything!"  He cried.  Georg was ready to kill him considering how mad he had just made him, but Georg heard a soft voice calling him from the lake.  At first he thought it was an angel.  It was so sweet and calm.  Then he glanced up and realized it was almost better than an angel.  It was his angel and she had really come back.  His Maria. 

            "Georg!" She shouted while running up to the steps of the terrace.  Georg glanced at her, entranced that she had called him by his first name.  It had sounded so much like what Agathe would use to call him. 

            "Maria?" He questioned.  She nodded.  He turned his attention back to Lukas.  Maria looked down at him and Lukas.  She was not surprised to see him there.  Looking over at Lukas he told him.  "If I let you go free you have to let me and my family go and leave our house immedianly."

            Lukas thought about it for a moment, he grinned and agreed to it.

            "Alright it is a deal."  He said.  With that he released Lukas from his grasp. 

            "Leave." He commanded, while turning his back toward him and his face to Maria.  By this time the other Nazis were present looking at Lukas.  Lukas turned around and noticed Georg's back was turned.  He took his dagger out in one hand ready to fight more if that is what it should come to.  Then he aimed at Georg's heart.

            "Georg!  Move!" Cried Maria as the gun fired.  Maria flung herself at Georg as Georg moved slightly so the bullet ended up piercing his rib cage instead of his heart.

"You are my wife Maria!  You will come with me and we will be married tonight.  I told you he would be dead before you could help him!"  Lukas cried. He lost his balance as he tried to grab Maria as she flung herself at Georg, falling hard to the ground and landing on his own knife. 

            The other Nazis watched all of this.  Since they heard guns being fired they had come running.  They presumed Captain von Trapp dead due to the fact his breath was becoming shorter and shorter.  They also knew they could be in deep trouble if anyone found out this was murder for no reason.  So they took their injured friend away quickly, and told Maria that they would file papers of his death.  As they left Maria ran over to Georg finding him lying on the cold ground breathing heavily. 

            "Maria…" He murmured.  "Maria you came back."

            "Of course I came back.  I was never going to leave you in the first place."  She told him.

            "Maria can you promise to watch over my children?" He asked her weakly. 

            "Georg, no please, please don't think that way.  We are together now, that is all that matters.  Everything will be fine.  You will heal and then everything will be all right, you'll see.  Oh if only I had never left.  I should have stayed with you…"

            "No.  It isn't your fault Maria." He told her putting his hand on her face.  "Maybe it wasn't meant to be.  You will watch them?" He asked hopeful.

            "Of course I will."  Maria answered beginning to cry even harder. 

            "Goodbye Maria." He mumbled as his hand fell leaving her face.  He lay there motionless on the ground. 

            "No!"  Maria shouted.  "This can't be happening." She mumbled softly.  "Please don't leave me Georg, please…I…I love you." She finished.  She finally admitted it, but knew it was to late.  Why had she not told him before she left that she loved him.  With tears running down her face she went to retrieve a blanket and call a doctor. 

            Meanwhile seven scared children were in their Father's study glancing at the Edelweiss, which the last petal was about to fall from.  They had thought they had heard thunder and were surprised to see it was not raining.  It was merely dusk.  Gretl's official time for when she was born would be in another ten minutes, according to Liesl.  The children turned around when they saw Maria walk in. 

            "Children?" She asked.  They looked at her in utter surprise. 

            "Maria?" They asked.  They were each excited that she was here.  "Why are you crying?" Gretl asked softly and the other children looked at her lovingly.

            "I am afraid that I have to tell you.  Your Father I think has just passed away." Maria said lowly.  They looked at her about to cry themselves.  "Here come over here and I will explain." Maria told them.  The children left with Maria and walked out to the terrace where the Captain lay, not even realizing the last petal of the Edelweiss in his study had just fallen. 

            Maria explained to them what had happened as they walked.  The little ones were in tears and the older ones in a state of complete shock.  Maria looked out at Georg laying on the ground. 

            "So I decided since I am taking care of you from now on we will leave this war destroyed Europe and leave for America at once." Maria finished.  "I hope that is alright with you."  Seven heads nodded.  "Alright we will leave on the first available boat tonight."

            "Who is going to bury Father though?" Asked Marta. 

            "Well…" Maria began as she glanced back out to the terrace.  She noticed something strange and found herself at a lose of words.                                                                  


	9. Rising in the East

Ch. 8: Rising in the East

            Something unexpected was taking place Maria was sure of it.  She wasn't quite sure what to make out of it, but she saw an angel come down from the clouds. 

            "Behold.  The spell is lifted.  You have broken it for them Maria.  Thank you." The angel told her.  Maria was flabbergasted and didn't know what to say. 

            "What spell?" She asked confused. 

            "They will tell you later.  Now I would suggest you all to leave this place as soon as possible.  Go to the land of goodness and freedom.  Austria isn't safe anymore.  Blessed are you daughter of God." She told her looking at Maria.  "Thank you for being such and angel to my family.  I love you my child, goodbye." With that the angel touched Georg's injured rib and Maria watched in shock as he began to breathe again.

            Maria ran over to him and bent down towards him.  He opened his sparkling blue eyes and Maria gasped. 

            "Georg?"  She asked hesitantly as he stood up. 

            "Maria.  What did you say to me before I couldn't hear you any longer?" He asked. 

            "Well I just…well I said…" She trailed off embarrassed. 

            "Yes?" He asked patiently.  Maria prepared herself for disappointment and elected to tell him the truth. 

            "I told you that I didn't want you to leave me ever, and that I love you." She told him shyly.  The children's mouths dropped open and Georg stared at her with nothing, but love in his eyes.

            "Really?" He asked happily.  "That is nice, because I love you too." He told her.  "You don't know how long I have wanted to say that to you." He finished as he gathered her in his arms and kissed her fully. 

            "Why didn't you earlier?" She asked breathless after his kiss. 

            "Well you were getting married to that dreadful and disgusting Nazi and I thought you didn't love me, and on top of that I couldn't." He told her not releasing her from his grasp. 

            "Why not?" She asked. 

            "Well because someone decided to put a spell on us after Agathe died because I was grumpy and I was distant from the children.  So they told me if I couldn't learn to love and gain someone's love in return by Gretl's sixth birthday, my family would be cursed and have bad luck.  You my darling were my only hope." He told her.

            "Me?  Georg I can assure you that you could have gotten almost any person in this world to fall in love with you…"

            "That is not true Maria, because only true love would break the spell.  True love is hard to come by you know."  He told her.  "No one but you could have come close to breaking it." He touched her face lovingly.  Maria giggled.   

            "It does seem like we are living Beauty and Beast doesn't it?" She asked.  He looked at her strangely. 

            "You read all of that already?"

            "No, when my Father saw it he reminded me my Mother would used to read it to me before she died.  I always dreamed of finding a prince and marrying him." She told him.  "This is just like that fairytale." She added. 

            "Yes my beautiful princess it is, except I am sorry to break it to you, but I doubt that I am going to turn into any prince charming anytime soon."  He told her. 

            "I don't need a prince, Georg." She told him honestly. 

            "You don't?"  He asked.

            "No, not when I have a Sea Captain.  They are so much better anyways." She told him as she brushed some of his hair off the top of his forehead playfully.  "You'll always be a prince to me." She added before her lips found his again.  The Captain pulled back gasping for breath and took Maria's hand and gently led her into his study.  He sat her down on the chair and told her to wait for a moment.  He pulled a ring out of his desk and smiled brightly at her. 

            He kneeled down before her with the Edelweiss flower and ring.  The Edelweiss was dead, but he was hoping it would come back to life, like the angel had said in the beginning. 

            "Maria?" He said her name sweetly as she looked down into his eyes.  "You have made me the happiest person the day I met you.  I would love to be the happiest person in the world for the rest of my life.  I know I am not the prince you dreamed of, but I would feel like a king, if you Maria, would be my wife." He told her while he put the ring on her finger.  Maria put her hand in her face not being able to control her tears any longer.  She nodded her head and reached out for him.  Georg smiled and took her in his arms and kissed her fully. 

            He reached down and gave her the dead Edelweiss. 

            "What is this Georg?" She asked laughing amidst her tears. 

            "It is a magical flower just for you my princess." He said.  She took it hesitantly.  When she touched it the flower suddenly bloomed again.  Her mouth dropped in astonishment and a collective gasp came from the children watching nearby. 

            "It's beautiful Georg.  I love you so very much."  She told him. 

            "I love you too Maria." He told her.  The children came into the room hugging Maria and their Father happily telling them congratulations.  Suddenly Maria remembered the Nazis and their dark threats toward her fiancé. 

            "Georg, we have to get out of here." Maria told him.  She began to be frietened for the first time since he woke up. 

            "I know darling.  We are scheduled to sail out of Britain tomorrow.  We will leave tonight.  Of course I am sad that our marriage must be put off until we get there, but we can be married in a great big Cathedral in New York.  Does that sound alright to everyone?" He asked they nodded as he told the children to go to their rooms to pack.

            Soon everyone was ready and they left their house for the last time.  Their backyard was right next to the border and they could walk strait up the mountains into Italy.  They were soon safe over the border into Italy.  Maria and Georg walked hand in hand at the end of all their children.

            "Thank you Maria." Georg mumbled in her ear. 

            "For what?" She asked. 

            "Well for taming a beast for one thing.  And also for not being late." He told her laughing at his joke. 

            "Late for what?" She asked. 

            "Late for telling me you loved me.  Liesl told me you had approximately ten minutes to spare."

            "See I was almost late with that too." Maria moaned. 

            "But you weren't my love, when it mattered the most." He told her kissing her on the head.  "You seemed to seize the moment very well on that today.  I can only hope it will be that way on our wedding night my love." Maria turned a dark shade of red.  Georg laughed; he got a kick out of embarrassing her.  "Can you promise me you won't be late that night and that you will seize that moment as well?" He asked tickling her. 

            "I guess I can promise you, but I do always have problems with being late Georg.  Sorry you might just have to live with it.  I will try my best not to be late ever again." She giggled before she turned his head gently and kissed him passionately.  "I love you." She whispered in his ears while laying her head on his shoulder.  "And…" She added.  "I told you that on time!"

            Georg pulled Maria into a tight hug as they walked into a small village in Italy.  Together with their seven children they walked toward their destiny in Europe and beyond.  And of course they all lived happily ever after.  


	10. Epilogue: Beauty and the Beast

Please read and tell me what you think!!!

Epilogue: Beauty and the Beast

            "Oh Grandmamma what happened after that?" Joan pleaded loudly as she jumped up and down on the couch.  "I want to know the rest of the story!" 

            "I thought you didn't want to listen to your families history my dear." Maria told her smugly. 

            "I do now.  Oh please!  I am going to have the best report ever!  It is going to be so wonderful, but I want to hear the rest of your story." She pleaded.

            "The rest of what?" Came a deep voice from the hallway. 

            "Grandpa!" Joan cried and rushed to give him a hug.  "Grandmamma was just telling me all about your life when she met you.  Did you really get married in the Cathedral in New York?  She hasn't got that far."

            "What part did she get to?" He asked.

            "The part where you climb the mountains in your backyard over to Italy." She replied hopefully. 

            "Well it seems my darling wife didn't get to far, did she?"

            "She tried to end it there!  She told me they all lived happily ever after, the end!" Joan cried in disgust. 

            "She did hmm?  Well maybe you tired her out to much today…she is getting pretty old you know…" He told Joan as Maria glared at him. 

            "Grandpa!  She is only like twenty years old!"  Joan told him smartly.  Maria and Georg shared a laugh, as little Joan looked proud of herself. 

            "Joan I would love to tell you the rest of the story…"

            "No you are not allowed to tell her stories you exaggerate to the…" Maria begin.

            "You didn't let me finish, my love.  I would love to tell you the story, but I am sure your Mother would love to tell them to you." He told her. 

            "Mother's back?" Joan questioned. 

            "Yes I believe she is in the drawing room trying to dry off, it is raining quite hard out, it was not the greatest day for skiing." He told her. 

            "I am glad we didn't go." Maria told Joan.       

            "Grandmamma skiing is only fun when it rains.  Then you get dirty." She informed Maria. 

            "Joan?" Came a voice from the other room. 

            "Mother!" Cried Joan as she ran into the other room.  In the distance Maria could hear little Joan telling Liesl all that she had told her that day.

            "Was skiing so terrible?" Maria asked as he sat down beside her on the couch. 

            "Well it actually was pretty uneventful besides the rain and snow." He told her.  "I hate it when you don't come.  I missed you and I wanted to get back as soon as I could."

            "You just missed me because you love to make fun of me on the slopes and how terrible I am at skiing." Maria said angrily. 

            "That is not true.  I just find it funny that you are so klutzy out on snow.  You would think someone like you would be wonderful on skis." He told her.  "Besides it is fun when you hurt yourself because I get to hold you the rest of the day." He said hugging her closely.  "Now how about your story telling?  You didn't over exaggerate, did you?"

            "Of course not.  I would never romanticize it." She told him.

"You didn't even get to the part about how we got married at St. Patrick's Cathedral in New York and my bride was more beautiful than the church itself?" He asked. 

"Georg you know that is not true, I am not prettier than God's house…" Maria began before Georg kissed her on the lips.

"Joan would have loved to hear about the wedding." He whispered. 

"Yes, but she also would have demanded me to take her to New York to see the Cathedral so she could make up her own mind about it." Maria told him.

"Well then lets take her there next week so she can hear the rest of the story." Georg told her. 

  "She already has so many fantasies and stories in her brain.  If we take her there she will get even more.  Yesterday she came home and told me she plans to be the greatest singer in the world and is going to premier at Carnegie Hall in ten years.  Then today she comes home all dirty because she decided to go for a swim in the mountains.  She told me she wanted adventure and hated being cooped up in that classroom."

            Georg laughed at his wife softly.  "I think Joan has a striking resemblance to someone I know." 

            "Really?  Who dear." Maria asked knowing the answer. 

            "You.  Now I know what you were like when you were a child."  He laughed hugging her close.  "You know maybe she really has a shot."

            "What do you mean?" She asked. 

            "I mean at Broadway and Carnegie Hall.  Her voice is strong and very pretty for a child.  If her personality is any indication she also may very well have your voice…"

            "Darling my voice is not…"

            "And don't even try telling me that my wife's voice is not Carnegie Hall or Broadway material because she has the most beautiful voice in all the world…"

            "Georg…"

            "No I am serious.  You do.  If you wanted to sing there your voice would have taken you there, I mean it."  He told her honestly. 

            "Thanks." She replied.

            "I should be thanking you." He told her. 

            "For what now, Georg?"

            "For breaking that interesting spell, and marrying me, even though I was so incredibly rude when we first met."

            "It's not your fault darling.  When people we love pass away you have a right to mourn, for a little while." She told him softly. 

            "You think five years is a little while?" He asked shocked.  Maria thought for a moment. 

            "Well I don't know.  You see usually I would say it is a long time, however we have been married for about twenty years now…"

            "Yes, what are you implying Maria?"

            "Well everyone says when you are married for a long time sometimes you don't really love the person anymore you are just…well obligated to stay married I guess." She told him. 

            "So…"

            "So I have been married twenty years to you and that must not be a long time because…I am still madly in love with you."  She told him starring at him lovingly in the eyes. 

            "I see…"

            "Don't you agree?" She asked. 

            "Well lets see…yesterday I loved you, but now I see what tricks my eyes have played…I must have been out of my mind…" He told her as she glared at him in shock. 

            "…Because I find you so much more beautiful today."  She smiled as their lips touched lightly.  "And I must confess that tonight I love you less then I will tomorrow morning." He told her as he deepened the kiss.  "Yes you are right." He whispered.  "Our love will never die."

            "I love you Georg."

            "I love you as well my angel, or should I say my Beauty?" He asked as she laughed before their lips met again. 

            And to make the story complete one is forced to say the last three words of every fairy tale.  Maria and her Captain did in fact live happily ever after.

Fin.         


End file.
